Of moon and spirit
by fueledbybooks
Summary: Evil lurks in the darkest places. People are killed, pacts are broken, nemesis are made. Will witches and shapeshifters stay together or fall apart? [Explicit for strong lenguage, violence and future sexual content]
1. Chapter 1

Killian was free as any person could be, and he relished in that freedom, inhaling it and letting it feel his lungs as he ran across the forest on his four legs, shape shifter that he was, he loved running in the forest.

He wasn't your common shapeshifter, mind you, he wished tho… being able to turn yourself in everything you wanted must be thrilling. But no, his species consisted on a kind of dormant virus, inflicted by the strong pull of genes, meaning your parents or at least one of them had to be a shapeshifter for you to wake up as one. This dormant and stupid virus stays lurking in the shadows of your insides processing the same information you process daily, and the bastard starts to make an opinion of you, constructs an idealization of your personality and your fate so when you turn 22, at the exact same time you were born… you simply change, but you change to what's supposed to be your animal spirit, the representation of your soul. Killian had spent years trying to analyse the fact that he was a wolf, and he had just given up on that quest, looking for it made his mind hurt and was a waste of time. It had taken quite some time for him to accept what he was, longer that it would take a normal shapeshifter because of the little fact that his parents had the awful idea of crashing against a tree when he was just 17 years old, leaving him an orphan and without any clue of what would happen to him on his 22th birthday at exactly 19.23pm. Hopefully he had been walking along the forest alone when that had happened, not that that fact had made the experience less traumatic.

"_Were the fuck are you? We're waiting for you" _Graham's voice resonated on his head, annoying him all over again. Being in a pack meant having the voice of your pack mates in your head when they wanted to speak to you, which was annoyingly pretty much always. Thank God you could block them sometimes and keep your thoughts to yourself; it required practice and mental preparation. Killian had spent long years practicing till he had mastered the skill. It was not like you had no privacy, the link severed a little when they were in human form, and they couldn't read your mind, it was like a mental walkie-talkie, it's just that sometimes you forgot you had the button pressed and talked bullshit without noticing.

_"__Almost there, papa bear."_ He replied mentally, practically hearing his scoff. Graham could transform into a bear and Killian usually took advantage of that fact to bother him.

When he got to Graham's house, he changed back easily to his other dashing self, as he so modestly often put it. He entered the house from the back door and walked straight to the living room.

"Finally, look who decided to honour us with his presence" Jefferson said, smirking at him. "Welcome, welcome, king."

"Thank, peasant." He replied and dropped himself on the couch next to August. "What's all the fuss about, fellas? I was still taking my beauty sleep" he said.

"At 3 o'clock in the afternoon? Okay…" Graham said. "We have a problem, Will is missing." He finished and Killian sat correctly on the couch, paying more attention.

"Will? For how long? I'm sure he's fine, hooking up with his girl, what's her name? Alice." He answered.

"Killian… he's been gone for three days straight, that's not like Will." And that was indeed not like him, Will had a habit of going missing, unreachable for a day or so, but not for three whole days, not even letting them know he was still alive.

"We have to do something" August said next to him, always the good citizen.

"Are you sure he's not just drunk somewhere?" He asked rubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

"Killian…" Robin said, warning him.

"Fine, fine. We'll go searching for him tonight; we can't have a bear and a lion on plain daylight lurking on the forest." He finished. "Ten o'clock on the usual spot."

"Why do you always say "usual spot"? Cut the mysterious crap, it's a freaking parking lot." Jefferson said as Killian stood up.

"Well, aren't you fun to be around." He said. "See you later, girls."

Killian walked out and started walking to the forest before changing; he had a long long night coming.

It was raining, it was fucking raining and this night looked right out of a horrible clichéd movie, Killian thought as he ran to where he was meeting his mates. This was definitely going to make the search harder, but they could manage, they've been through worse.

When he arrived, there was only Jefferson missing, the others were in their human form talking, they didn't even look at him as he walked and transformed himself back.

"Where's Jefferson?" Killian asked the rest.

"He's occupied with Grace tonight; he called us a while ago." Graham replied passing a hand through his wet curls.

"That's a shame; we could've used the help of a cheetah." He replied and looked at the forest behind the parking lot. "Okay, you Robin come with me and search the west part. You Graham, and August inspect the east. We'll be communicating with each other." Killian turned around and started walking towards the forest without waiting for Robin.

Robin and Killian made quite the team, a wolf and a lion running freely throughout the forest, despite the horrible weather, Killian felt attuned with the trees, the water falling from the sky, the mud below his paws. He stopped running to sniff the air in case he caught Will's scent.

"_Can you sense something?" _Robin asked with his mind as he sniffed the air too. "_We've been running for a while now and this dammed rain drowns all the smells." _

"_I know, but we have to keep searching. A while ago I thought I caught something but it was a dead end." _Killian replied and growled. _"Damned William. Where is he?" _

Two hours later and both shapeshifters tired of all the running, a voice sounded gravely serious.

"_Guys, we've found him." _ Graham said and mentally gave them the directions.

As soon as Killian arrived with Robin, the fetid scent of death haunted the air even through the rain. Killian changed himself to human, not minding the water and closed his eyes, his heart clenching on his chest. He took a few steps towards the body, glancing briefly to Graham and August that had absent looks on their faces.

Will was lying on the floor, his body twisted in an unnatural way; his eyes open in an expression that could only be described as horror, perpetually plastered on his face. Killian kneeled down next to the body and absentmindedly noticed that the rain made it look like Will was crying, Killian's heart clenched more on his chest as he leaned forward to close the eyes of the body that had been so alive only a few days ago. Death was a funny thing, how you never expect it until it hits you square on the face with all the power of a hurricane.

"How did this happen?" he asked in a whisper, knowing his pack would hear him anyway.

"Look in the crook of his neck." August replied barely moving.

Killian leaned forward again and moved the wet clothes that clinged to the dead body searching for what August mentioned. When he was about to ask him, he saw it and his body froze completely, a growl rising from his throat. The shoulder's veins were black, almost reaching the neck, the fury boiled Killian's veins slowly.

"Witchcraft." He sentenced and felt Robin sigh beside him, looking down.

"Yes. And it's weird because they've never messed up with us, K. We didn't break the pact and as far as I'm concerned they haven't either… well, 'till now, that is." Graham said and swallowed tightly.

"I told you, witches cannot be trusted. You didn't believe me, well, look how it turned out." Killian snarled at Graham. He hated witches with all his heart, they were blinded by that all-mighty force, and they were egotistical creatures that only sought power, but beyond that they were mostly cowards hiding behind a masquerade of sparks and darkness. He had no use for cowards like that.

"Calm down, I didn't make the bloody pact, if you want to yell at someone; go yell at the cemetery, Killian!" Graham yelled back. Killian furiously passed a hand through his face trying to keep the pouring rain from his eyes at least a bit. He knew Graham was right; his grandfather had made the damned pact with the witches. The pact was simple, they stayed on their side and the shapeshifters stayed on theirs, and it had worked for about 150 years. Killian's eyes fell on William's body again, the fury igniting again.

"The pact is clearly broken, I say we set the witches on fire once and for all" Killian growled a non-human sound and Robin put his hand on his shoulder.

"Killian, we can't rush and kill everyone. What if they weren't the ones that did this? "Robin said.

"And who else would kill one of us, Robin? They're the only ones that could possibly hold a grunge on us." He replied.

"Maybe Rumpelstinsking is back…" Graham said softly, and if he Killian didn't have a wolf ear, he would've never listened it. His hand turned into a fist on its own accord as he heard that bloody name. Six years and he still hated that imp with all his might.

"I killed the bastard, with my own bloody hands. I made sure he's not coming back. It's not him." He replied through his teeth.

"Yes, but Killian, he came back once before, what makes you sure he's not doing it again?" Graham asked.

"Because I quite literally ate his heart out, Graham. That's why." Killian eyes were fixed on Graham's as his friend took a step back. Killian never talked much about what had happened that night. It was still toxic and filled Killian's veins with hatred, pure and raw.

"Okay, but let's not rush here, okay?" August finally broke the silence. "This looks like something more than just the witches not liking us."

"Like us? They hate us, August." He replied pointing at the body. "That's the proof of their hate, maybe they grew tired of making it easy for us mere shapeshifters"

He walked further into the forest, trying to control his anger as they followed him.

"I'm just saying that that mark stinks of dark magic, and when I say dark magic I mean the one that only the deepest hatred can harvest."

"You've yet to make a statement that doesn't fit the witches here, mate." He replied, abruptly turning around. "Look, I'm going to at least question these motherfuckers. If you're in, you're in, if you're not, well, see you later." Killian finished and transformed, not giving them time to reply.

"_Killian, wait!" _Robin's voice said and he could hear a loud growl behind him, not paying attention as he ran and ran through the forest in the direction to where he knew was the witches' shop.

Since Killian can remember, the coven has had their little shop of witchcraft, nothing too fancy, a couple of candles here, weird objects there and fake potions –or so he'd like to think–. That' was supposedly how they made their money, that and personal sessions with them. Only witches could use their powers to gain something, even though Killian didn't appreciate the fact, he felt a little envy, if he could only use this "blessing" as so many call it for something that would do him good, he would be positively ecstatic.

As he got closer, he could feel on his fur the tingle of magic nearby, it was like an inch he couldn't scratch all over his body. Killian fought against the desire to stop and turn around, far away from these specimens, but the curiosity and hatred moved him forward.

He was not stupid, he could see the sense on August and Graham's theory, he was not completely blind, but he still though they had at least something to do with it. Killian transformed himself back after watching the streets to see if anyone was there, it was deserted, he could feel his pack closing in. He knocked on the door with force before they could drag him back to the forest.

The door opened after a few seconds and a brunette with wide red lips appeared.

"Sorry, we're…" she stopped talking as soon as he saw him, if he had been in his wolf form, he was sure his hair would be up and a sneer on his face. "What are you doing here?" her eyes narrowed at him and the boys must've been near because she looked behind him and her eyes widened slightly.

"Hello, lass. May I come in?" He said and entered without waiting for her permission.

"Ruby, why does it smell like wet dog in here?" another petite brunette appeared, but while the first one had soft edges, this one had disdain clearly written on her face. Killian smirked mischievously at her.

"I'm here to find out who killed our friend. You know, this high, brown hair and eyes, always looked worried." He described and stepped forward. "Which one of you killed him?" he asked.

"Stop there, dog. We didn't kill anybody." Evil brunette said. "We don't need to kill you, you kill yourselves alone being as reckless as you are."

"Killian" Graham's voice warned him from the door but he didn't look at him.

"Oh, yeah? And why, oh why, did he have fucking black veins on his shoulder?" he yelled at her and two more witches arrived.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked him looking confused.

"I'm talking about the dead body on the forest we just found. My friend was killed with magic, and I only know a few people who can perform it. Guess tonight's not your night, huh?" He barked.

"Oh, please, who let the dogs out? Is this a joke? How about we give you a steak and you ran off? And we'll forget that you just trespassed our territory…" the witch said.

Killian's patience was running low and this witch was playing a dangerous game. He stepped forward to make her realise just how serious this was but only made it two steps and then he was thrown across the room by a magical wave, he stood pressed against the wall as blonde woman approached him, her arm raised pointing at him to keep him magically against the damned wall. And if Killian didn't hate magic users so much, he would be drooling at the sight of her hips swaying as she walked, she was gorgeous. Her green eyes shone with an icy touch.

"Well, normally I prefer to do other enjoyable activities with a woman pushing me against a wall, but I sense it's not the time." He said and smirked at the woman now a few feet away from him. She smiled tightly.

"Will you calm down your testosterone now? I could spend the whole night throwing you from side to side, but I doubt it will be productive for either one of us, shapeshifter." The grip on his body tightened before letting him fall to the floor, he looked up at her. "Now, what do you say we speak like the grown adults I like to think we are?"

Killian stood up and glared at her. "And who are you, lass?" he asked.

"Emma Swan." She extended her hand towards him but he only kept watching her straight in the eye, she lowered her arm as she raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to reply.

"Killian Jones. Now… can you tell me who killed our friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, have a great day." Emma said to the last costumer in the shop. Today had been awkwardly busy and her feet were killing her. Emma went to the back of the shop to change to her boots and found Mary Margaret blowing a candle as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" she asked the brunette. She had been the reason Emma was part of the coven, years ago Mary Margaret had come across Emma who had been arrested for stealing using magic by Mary Margaret's husband, David. They had offered a place to stay and the opportunity to join the coven, well, at least Mary Margaret because David was a normal human. Emma had been relent at first but when she got there they helped her get a hold of her magic, now she was stronger than ever and the coven was complete.

For witches to have a complete coven, there had to be six of them, each one for each element. _Fire, water, earth, air, spirit and magic._ Those were the elements for a witch and once the coven was complete they had the five other to clung to, joining their magic together so they could have the opportunity to share power which made them amazingly powerful if Emma had to admit it, they were actually pretty badass. The way the other 5 witches had welcomed here surprised Emma because they were so different. Regina with her seriousness and wit, Ruby with her blinding smile ever the outgoing person, Belle with her brains, Mary Margaret with her adorableness and mother-like attitude and Mulan the badass of the groups always making a strategy… but somehow when it came down to magic they were all on the same page.

"Oh, I was just meditating." Mary Margaret replied with a smile. "I woke up late today so I didn't have time to do it then."

"Oh, right, woke up late." Emma said and smiled knowingly at Mary Margaret who just glared at her with blush on her cheeks. "At least one of us is having sex." Emma said and chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had sex, Emma. I would be surprised if you had a relationship longer than a one-night stand. The longer relationship I've seen you in is with your leather jacket." The brunette said and started gathering her candles.

"Well, not all of us are fortunate enough to find our prince Charming, you see." She replied and Mary Margaret snorted.

"You could if you only tried."

"Oh, Mary Margaret, there's nothing out there for me." Emma said dramatically the back of her hand on her forehead, hoping her friend would drop this conversation.

And Mary Margaret did drop the conversation after glaring at Emma, silently telling her the humour was not appreciated.

Night came and the shop closed so they could like every day sit down and combine their magic, because if a witch went too long without doing magic her body would start to have messed up symptoms. Fever, their eyes would become darker and darker till they were nothing more than a black gate to a fucked up mind. It wasn't pretty to see and it often was a way amateur magic users or even depressed one would kill themselves. So every day they took an hour to meditate and use their magic to lit a few candles, just the necessary to scratch the itch.

"Ruby, we're waiting for you. This is not a spa reunion, please." Mulan said at Ruby who was standing in front of the mirror applying mascara to her lashes.

"Don't you have enough make up on you? Calm down or you'll look like a door." Regina added and Ruby with a flick of her hand lit up a candle on Regina's hands, making her yelp a little at the sudden action. "You bitch."

"I'm not a door, not stop fussing around, please. You don't want to get wrinkles." Ruby looked at Regina who was frowning. "Well, more wrinkles."

"I say for the next exercise we set Ruby on fire instead of those ugly scented candles." Regina said her fingers moving to create every few movements a little flame.

"They are not ugly, they smell like vanilla." Mary Margaret said.

"They smell like death." Emma said. "No offense." Her friend shrugged and sat down on her place in the "witch circle"

They were starting to chant and lit the first candles when a rather loud and aggressive knock on the door interrupted them.

"Oh for the love of Dryghten, can't they read the closed sign?" Mulan said

"I'll go vanish them from our realm." Ruby stood up and walked out of the room to get the door, seconds later another voice could be heard, a male voice. Regina stood up now alert. As soon as Regina crossed the door, they could hear her say something like _"Ruby, why does it smell like wet dog in here?"_ Emma and Mary Margaret shared a confused look and stood up too, followed close by Mulan.

"I'm here to find out who killed our friend. You know, this high, brown hair and eyes, always looked worried." A deep male voice said as they walked to the shop. What Emma saw surprised her several men were by the door and a particularly handsome one was staring daggers at Regina. "Which one of you killed him?"

"Stop there, dog. We didn't kill anybody." Regina said. "We don't need to kill you, you kill yourselves alone being as reckless as you are." Emma could see his eyes getting darker by the minute. _Regina, please don't screw up. _Emma thought.

"Killian." One of the men of the group said looking at the other one in the middle of the room, but he didn't even bother to acknowledge him. The one that was supposedly Killian was standing in an animal-like stance, looking ready to jump like a dangerous lion towards its prey. Emma and Mary Margaret moved more into the room.

"Oh, yeah? And why, oh why, did he have fucking black veins on his shoulder?" Killian yelled and Emma could hear the small gasp Mary Margaret did next to her. What the fuck was going on? Black veins on someone's shoulder. A cold sensation moved down her spine, the level of power someone had to use to kill that way. Contrary to the popular belief it required a terrible amount of energy and magic to kill with magic, and you ended up an emotional mess because of the dark emotions it pulls out doing that. Once you do it the darkness never leaves you, they said. Emma had nearly succumbed once, but it had been too much and she was able to back off before it was too late.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked looking as confused as Emma felt.

"I'm talking about the dead body on the forest we just found. My friend was killed with magic, and I only know a few people who can perform it. Guess tonight's not your night, huh?" Killian said with obvious disgust on his tone.

"Oh, please, who let the dogs out? Is this a joke? How about we give you a steak and you ran off? And we'll forget that you just trespassed our territory…" Regina commented and Emma watched as the guy started to walk towards her to attack, goddamned Regina and her stupid tongue, time to interrupt.

Emma raised an arm towards him, focusing her magic on his body and with a quick flick of her hand sent him flying towards the wall strongly enough to knock the air off his lungs. She kept her arm raised so she could keep him pinned to the wall, Emma could do it with her arms on her sides but she would have to focus harder and this guy seemed very strong. She quickly noticed the way the muscles on his arms worked to break free of the holding force she had on him, staring at him she noticed Killian staring back. She stopped leaving a few feet between them.

"Well, normally I prefer to do other enjoyable activities with a woman pushing me against a wall, but I sense it's not the time." The bastard smiled brightly at her. Now that she was closer Emma could sense he was a shapeshifter, the odd energy he had round him gave it away, now it made sense why his movements were so animalistic. _He might be a hyena with that stupid smirk of his_, Emma thought as the attraction that twisted her stomach faded instantly.

"Will you calm down your testosterone now? I could spend the whole night throwing you from side to side, but I doubt it will be productive for either one of us, shapeshifter." She tightened her grip a little before letting him go, just to remind him she was not joking around. Those oh-so-blue eyes looked at her and a shimmer passed on his irises. "Now, what do you say we speak like the grown adults I like to think we are?" she finished.

"And who are you, lass?" he asked towering a little over her.

"Emma Swan." She extended her hand toward him in and raised an eyebrow as he just looked her, green eyes meeting blue. She raised an eyebrow and let her arm fall back, waiting for him to say something.

"Killian Jones. Now… can you tell me who killed our friend?" he asked and crossed his arms across his chest, making his muscles more visible. He was in a very good form.

"I would. But I don't know, and I can tell you that none of us did it." She replied, not backing down, shapeshifters were all about body language and she had to remain visibly stubborn and strong. The former should not be a problem. "This coven doesn't use that kind of magic."

"Sorry, love, but I don't believe you. The other coven I know isn't strong enough to do this from what I've gathered."

"When did this happen?" She asked and Killian scratched his neck looking at his pack.

"We're not sure. He had been missing for three days and we did a search party tonight, that's when we found him." a blonde guy said and quickly looked at Regina before going back to Emma.

"And you're saying he had black veins on his shoulder?" Mulan asked already analysing everything.

"Yes, they went from the curve of his shoulder to his neck and chest almost reaching the heart. He had this horrified expression on his face." Killian said with a darkened expression. He oozed danger.

"Those kinds of spells take too much magic and emotions." Emma said absentmindedly. "I don't believe just one person could do it, but we'd have to see the traces the magic left."

"No way in hell." Killian said and Emma looked at him, she was getting tired of the angry shapeshifter.

"First of all, calm the fuck down, shapeshifter." She said "Second of all, why the hell not?"

"Feisty, aren't we?" he smiled at her and Emma snorted at his attitude.

"Yeah, why not Killian?" other blond man said "If they could find the source of the magic maybe we could find who did this."  
>"And what makes you think the source of the magic isn't them?" Killian asked.<p>

"Because we don't do that type of magic. We can't use the kind of power that spell requires without being all the six of us reunited and I assure you I had no intention to kill anyone that late at night, I appreciate too much my sleep time." Ruby said with disinterest. Killian looked every witch in the room carefully, glancing at Emma last, his eyes lingering on her.

"You don't have to do anything to the body, right?" he asked and his jaw clenched. Emma pitied him a little, she could see the now dead person must've meant something to the shapeshifter.

"We don't even have to touch him." She replied softly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. We're about half hour away walking so we better get started; we have to get back the body before morning." He said and walked out the door not leaving another option but to follow him.

The trip there was mostly silent a few questions here and there, Killian remained in front of them all leading the way. Emma couldn't stop herself from staring at his back, his head hanging a little low as he walked, even in the distance she could notice the stiffness on his shoulders.

"You noticed the hot piece of meat walking there? Can I say yum yum yum?" Ruby said next to her also looking at Killian's back. Emma chuckled.

"The "hot piece of meat" as you call him can hear you, Ruby." She said and watched as Killian looked at her over his shoulder to wink at Ruby.

"Oh, I know, that's why I said it." Ruby replied with a wolfish grin herself. Emma sighed at her friend, Ruby looked back at her with a lifted eyebrow. "I'm sorry; does the queen of one night stands hate a little competition?"

Emma was about to reply when the smell hit her nostrils, suddenly aware of the situation and the body laying down not far from there. She was not squeamish at all, but Emma felt her stomach jump inside of her at the smell and the energy of that place. So much hatred, it vibrated in the air. She put a hand over her chest trying to calm her heart.

"Can you feel that?" Belle said in a whisper.

"Yes, it's horrible." Emma said.

"What? What's horrible?" one of the shapeshifter asked looking clearly nervous.

"There's so much hatred in the air, it's chocking it. The vibes in here are hellish." Mary Margaret commented with teary eyes, the sensations were too much. Emma gasped for air trying to calm herself, all the alarms on her head telling to back off and get the hell away from that place.

"If you can't do it, Emma, I will but it will not be the same." Regina said, not looking so affected by the situation.

"Why would it be different?" Killian asked, he was barely visible in the shadows nearby a tree. Emma fought to regain control, _you can do this. _

"Because my element is magic and I can sense it better." She replied and turned around to look at her friends. "I'm going to come forward you stay here, I don't want you to magnify the energy… it's already too high." She finished and walked to the body, Emma looked down at it. Killian had been right, the eyes were closed but the rest of his face was a mask of terror. Emma sighed and extended her arms in front of her over the body as she closed her eyes, inviting the magic in.

She regretted it immediately, flashed of swirling smoke passed behind her eyelids, the darkness and hatred clung to her skin and lungs like oil. She forced it to back down but it didn't falter. In a few moments she felt the source of it, but couldn't pin it. To her surprise the information told her that this was magic that came from only one person.

"It's not possible." She said to herself before the darkness attacked her again, protecting itself like a serpent, burying its fangs on her skin. Emma summoned the link between her and the coven focusing on the darkness that seemed to have a life of its own, attacking anyone who tried to tame it. Emma opened her eyes to see a swirling black cloud materialise in front of her, she directed her power towards it as it lounged forward to attack Emma. She could faintly hear someone scream her name before she roared and clapped her extended arms together, then silence fell. She blinked heavily a few times, trying to shut the high-pitched noise that echoed on her ears, the ground suddenly disappeared below her feet and felt herself fall only to be catch before her face became best friends with the grass.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Killian asked as he helped her stand upright, his eyes widened comically.

"Emma, are you alright?" Mary Margaret cupped her face with her hands, searching for any physical demonstrations of what just happened. Emma slapped gently her hands away and took a step back from Killian and her.

"I'm alright… I've never seen such a strong representation of darkness." She said.

"That was what?!" the blonde guy asked.

"A very pissed off representation of darkness. The energy that these spells leave it's sometimes so strong they leave residue with a will. This one was the biggest one we faced in a long, long time." Mulan said. "Could you gather any information before this happened?"

"I can't believe what I'm about to say, but the spell came from only one person." Emma said.

"It's impossible, you must be wrong." Belle said, looking confused.

"I swear to God I'm not. That's all I could read before that fucking shadowing thingy decided I was its target." she took a deep breath and winced at the pain it caused her on her right side. _Ugh, please no. _

Emma touched her ribs and grimaced. She lifted her shirt to find a huge black bruise right across her right ribs. "Holy fuck." Was all she could muster before carefully putting the shirt back on its place.

"Why is that from? I grabbed you before you could hit the ground…" Killian said with a frown on his forehead.

"Magic. I used too much and it hit me pretty badly, that's why I lost balance. It kinda drained me." She replied.

"Well, if it's any consolation you were pretty badass, Blondie." He replied and a side of his mouth curled into a smile before falling into a straight line again. Emma chuckled and groaned as her ribs hurt like a motherfucker, this was going to take days to heal. Great.

"We… we need to bury the body." One of the shapeshifters said and Killian sighed.

"Robin, help them come back to the shop and we'll take care of the rest, please." Killian said turning around. Emma could breathe again, the air now clean of darkness but as she started to walk back to the shop she knew deep down that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>When they came back to the shop, Belle started making tea for the coven and Robin who seemed to be unable to stop staring at Regina… not that Regina looked like she hated the attention, Emma realised.<p>

"I'll prepare a healing tea for you, Ems. It will soothe you pain." Belle said and Emma smiled warmly at her.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Ruby let the shapeshifters in. Their clothes dirty with mud and Emma should not notice the fantasy material appeal Killian had all dirty like that.

"I made tea, if you want and then we can talk." Belle told them as they sat. Silence fell for a couple of minutes as Emma sipped her tea, the pain in her ribs subsiding a little bit. She felt someone's eyes on her and was surprised when she lifted her head to find Killian staring intently at her. Why did his eyes have to be so blue? Wasn't that illegal? She raised an eyebrow a second later when neither of them dropped the connection; he simply looked at her before looking back to his untouched tea on the table.

"You don't have a clue who was it, right?" he deadpanned.

"No…" Mulan began. "But I'm telling you, this isn't good. Anyone with that much power is a threat to us all."

"She's right; we need to find who did this." Mary Margaret said.

"What makes you think there's a we here?" Killian asked.

"I'm just saying that together we could work faster and people will stop dying." Mary Margaret replied. Killian laughed but it held no humour.

"You forget I don't give a shit about anyone else but myself, love." He spitted. "I don't trust you witches, with your chanting and candles and energies."

"Well, we don't usually trust dogs but here we are shapeshifter." Regina said matching his glacial tone. "With our power and your strength we could kill the responsible for this sooner."

"The witch is right, Killian. Don't be an asshole." One of the shapeshifters said before going on a stare contest with Killian. After a few tense seconds he sighed.

"We'll catch the motherfucker and then I'll rip his or her throat apart with my teeth." Killian said with all the seriousness in the world and a shiver run down Emma's spine. It amazed her how his whole demeanour could be dark, mysterious and full of anger yet his eyes were the most calming blue she had ever seen.

"Here, this is my number in case you find out anything and need to call us." Robin said and gave Regina a piece of paper. Regina lifted and eyebrow but her face wasn't on full disdain as usual.

"And in case you find anything, you know where to find us." Mulan said to the group before they went out the door. Killian walked towards it but stopped in front of Emma, towering her a little, his face completely expressionless as she looked at her. She just waited for something to happen, but he just looked at her before turning around and walking out the door.


End file.
